


Morning Glory

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Morning Percy will always be Monty's favorite.





	Morning Glory

There were a fair many things Monty hadn’t accounted for when he imagined being with Percy. For instance, the goddamn heart attack he had every day when he got a front row seat to disheveled morning Percy. He’d thought it was bad when he was just pining for an impossible dream, but now it was real and he knew that any second now Percy’s eyes would flutter open and he’d smile slow and sweet like syrup. Then he’d do something dramatic like stretch and make an obscene noise, and the worst part was, he wouldn’t even realize he was doing it.

Upon further reflection, the worst part was actually that he had Percy here and beautiful before him and there wasn’t a bloody thing he could do about it because he had to get ready for work. Being independent was a pain in the ass sometimes.

For now, though, he still had some time, so he could stay for a bit longer and settle into Percy’s arms. He was barely asleep when he felt more than heard Percy chuckle against his hair.

“I know you’re not really asleep, darling.”

Monty groaned. “But if I’m asleep, I can pretend it’s still nighttime and then I don’t have to go to work and leave you.”

Percy pressed a kiss to his hair. “I know. But the sooner you go, the sooner you’ll get back.”

Monty begrudingly sat up as Percy stretched dramatically, just as Monty knew he’d do. Slowly, a grin settled over Percy’s face. “Is that my shirt?”

Monty winked before standing up. “Maybe.”

Percy made a noise that sounded somewhat like a squawk. Percy was taller than Monty, but not by enough to make Monty wearing just his shirt look anything less than indecent. He recovered quickly though, shaking his head. “You’re a menace.”

“I know,” Monty said, reluctantly pulling on trousers. “You love me for it.”

“I do,” Percy said, so matter of factly that it made Monty’s heart stutter. 

“Now who’s the menace?” he grumbled after a moment.

Percy laughed. “Only because it’s so rare to see you speechless.”

He finished getting ready and they stood at the doorway, quick goodbye kiss turning into deeper kisses before they pulled away, foreheads resting together.

“Hurry home,” Percy urged him.

“I shall run home to you,” Monty said, then paused. “Well, maybe not run. A lively skip.”

Percy chuckled and kissed him again. If this was the sendoff he got, Monty couldn’t wait for the welcome home.


End file.
